1. Technical Field
This invention relates to wireless telecommunication devices, and specifically to the transmission of preselected information by the user.
2. Related Art
Historically, telephones have conveyed only voice information. Operating with the plain old telephone system (POTS), sometimes in combination with cordless technology, these devices were limited in their physical placement and use. With the advent of increased functionality, cellular telephony and wireless communication devices have increased their performance capabilities expanding their roles and functionality.
The invention provides a scheme for allowing devices to transmit user information associated with the type of call being made on the communication device. The user information may be pre-selected by the user for transmission upon the occurrence of an anticipated event or may be selected by the user at a specific time. The user information being transmitted may be transmitted using a default mechanism such that all calls made by the communication device are for business purposes. If a function is implemented that overrides the default mechanism, then the call is registered as a personal call. Such a scheme would support separate billing. The user information may also correspond to specific users so that each user has a separate function code supporting billing different individuals who may have access to the communication device.
As one embodiment, the user information may correspond to a particular type of call. For example, when the caller initiates a call to an emergency response center such as a 911 center, prespecified medical user information may be transmitted to aid the emergency response team. In addition, the information user information may be stored and recalled from a memory location in the communication device or stored and recalled from a memory location connected to the communication network.
Other systems, methods, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following figures and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the invention and be protected by the accompanying claims.